Vanity Lair or Vanity Affair
by Girlprincess1
Summary: 10 beautiful people from America compete for a prize of 10,000 pounds. But who's to say a little romance cant stir in between. And can this romance survive the ten eliminations?And how long until the beautiful people turn ugly?SasuNaru Possible sidepair


**Hey guys I just watched the complete first series of Vanity Lair and thought of an idea for a Naruto fanfiction so i hope you guys like it. **

**This is my first time writing a Sasu/Naru so wish me luck and give me plenty of reviews!**

**Story** Vanity Lair or Affair?

**Summary ** 10 beautiful people from America compete to win a prize of 10,000 pounds. But who's to say a little romance cant stir in between and can this romance survive 10 eliminations? Sasu/Naru (Side-pairings only if you want)

**Genre **Romance/General

**Rating **T

**Rules for Vanity Affair ( For those who havnt watched the show)**

10 beautiful people chosen from all over America are asked to stay in the mansion, Vanity Lair, in Lon Angeles (I dont know what the actual location). These 10 people have to survive 9 weeks to become eligible to win 10,000 pounds.

To see how from these 10 people, 1 winner is chosen in the last and 10th week you have to read all the chapters until the end.

Each week three new arrivals will come and try to enter the mansion. The 10 beautiful people will then judge them and eliminate one of the three who is the least attractive. The other 2 new arrivals will then stay with the 10 beautiful people for a few days till the 7th day of the week. This day is known as Judgement day.

On this day, the 10 people will rank each new arrival seperately from a scale of one to ten on how attractive they are. The one with the lesser vote leaves while the other one stays.

Lastly, this chosen person must eliminate one of the 10 people as there can only be 10 beautiful people

In the final week, week 10, the ten people remaining can then fight out for the prize.

Good luck to everyone.

**Author **Girlprincess 1

--

**Chapter 1 - Introduction- The Original 10 Beautiful people chosen for the competition.**

10 beautiful people

10 weeks

1 question.

What is attractive.

With 10,000 pounds up for grabs...

How far will they go to stay...

And how long will it be till the beautiful people turn ugly...

In Vanity Lair

---

Host - Alexa Chung.

---

The 10 Original Beautiful People.

(In order of youngest to oldest)

**Naruto Uzumaki. Age 16**

Naruto has bright blonde shaggy hair that's always messy. His bangs droop right infront of his eyes to make any girl swoon. If that wont work then his captivating electric blue eyes sure do. One look and people get lost. His skin is tan and blemish-free and smooth. He is about 5'7, quite short and but can be quite strong when gets angry. He is lean and petite but slightly muscular . Innocence radiates off of him. He is friendly and loving aswell making him the perfect boyfriend for girls and the perfect uke for boys. He is American by birth.

He is uncomfortable about his looks.

**Gaara Sabaku. Age 16**

Gaara is Naruto's best friend, and both of them are American. Unlike Narutos loud and friendly personality Gaara is usually silent and deadly and hates most of the people but he's very protective of Naruto and acts as his older brother. He has blood red hair and cold emerald eyes that makes him a ladies favourite as well. He is 6'1 and muscular and quite pale. Watch out everyone.

He is anti-social and quiet.

**Hinata Hyuuga. Age 17**

Hinata is quite shy and extremely nervous.

She is 5'5 and quite uncomfortable with her height. She has long dark blue hair that reach upto her waist and has lilac eyes and almost seem pupil-less. She has pale and smooth skin. She is too nervous to make any friends so that puts her to a disadvantage here as people usually tend to step all over her because of this. Her cousin is Neji Hyuuga who is also a contestant here. She is Japanese.

**Ino Yamanake. Age 17**

Ino is a glamour model who has recently started working in America. She is Japanese. She has light blonde hair upto her tailbone which she takes pride in. They are usually tied in a long ponytail with just one bang drooping infront of her light blue eyes. She is not as pale as Gaara or Hinata but is pale. She is proud and arrogant and looks down to people and fully admits it. She had a boob job done to make herself more confident.

She only judges people by their outward appearence.

**Sasuke Uchiha. Age 18**

Sasuke is the son of the famous owner of Uchiha Enterprises in Japan. He is a full Japanese from birth. He is extremely pale and has dark blue/black spiky hair gelled stylishly that makes him very attractive. He has dark obsidian eyes that intimdate people and gives off a 'seme' aura which he infact is. He is proud to admit that he is gay after being harrased by his fan-girls through out his teenager days. He is 6'0 and muscular and hates socializing with people and tends to be reserved.

Sasuke radiates superiority.

**Sakura Haruno. Age 18**

Being brought up in a rich house, Sakura is spoilt and demanding if she doesnt get her way she can become very dangerous. She has bright bubblegum pink hair upto her waist and sparkling green eyes with pale smooth skin. She is Japanese but has worked with Elite Model Management in America for 2 years due to her slightly Japanese appealing look. She is especially attratced to rich and American boys (Watch out Sasuke Gaara and Naruto).

She judges people with thier appearences only and is quite superficial and self-obbsessed.

**Neji Hyuuga. Age 18**

Neji is Japense and cousin of Hinata and heir to the Hyuuga Enterprises. He ahd long brown hair tied in a loose pony tail and has similar pale/lilac eyes that seem pupil-less and is quite pale. He is a strong beleiver in destiny and agrees that no one can change their fate.

He is arrogant and smug and gives off a superior aura.

**Tenten. Age 19**

Tenten is student studying in Harvard in America although she is Japanese. She is a bit of a tomboy hair always tied in two buns. She has two amazing chocolate eyes the colour of melted chocolate and tanned skin. She is tall about 5'9 and quite feirce and will not ignore insults easily.

She is a true tomboy which has to change according to her family and friends.

**Shikamaru Nara. Age 19**

Shikamaru, like the majority is a Japanese. By nature he is quite lazy and finds everything troublesome. This attitude seems insulting to some people and annoying to some. He has spiky hair tied in a ponytail to resemble a pineapple and average black eyes and pale skin. He is tall around 6'0 and is extremely intelligent. He works in a retail shop in America after his parents moved there from Japan.

**Takao Kinomiya. Age 19**

Takao like Naruto is quite friendly and caring. He is 5'7 and has tanned smooth skin. He has long navy blue locks tied in the back with a ponytail. He has midnight blue eyes that make him the most attractive. He is thin and petite and like Naruto, can get quite strong when angry. He is Japanese and his here at America on a summer vacation. He never goes without his red and blue baseball cap!

He can be quite oblivious and too innocent like Naruto which sometimes annoy people due to his age and maturity level.

---

Now that the introduction is over. Lets begin the experiment of Vanity Lair with your host Alexa Chung.

---

**Chapter 2**

_**Week 1 **_

**Day 1 - Welcome to Vanity Lair**

Hinata sighed as a yellow taxi dropped her off infront of the large gates leading to Vanity Lair. She was surprised when the letter came to her ,inviting her to come. She was not too keen to go but after a couple of days of convinving from her younger sister Hanabi, she agreed to come. She had taken the flight to L.A yesterday and immediately rented a room in a nearby hotel. Early next morning she had caught a cab and told him the location (The address was in the letter) and after 10-15 minutes she had arrived here.

The weather was nice as Hinata walked up to the gates and pushed them open. She now felt her self regretting her choice of clothes she had decided to wear worrying that the other 9 contestants, probably snobby, would reject her. She nervously entered the courtyard and became enchanted at the scenery.

Various types of plants and flowers were planted all over the garden left and right of her. Long huge trees cornered the walls of the large estate, Hinata examined, giving the atmosphere a very rare kind of freshness. She walked straight ahead of the cobbled path to a large fountain with a dolphin at the top. Water seemed to gush out of its mouth and sprinkle here and there.

Hinata waled past this and up the steps to the large wooden doors of the mansion, her wheeled-suitcase in toe, and knocked and waited.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and she headed inside.

Hinata gasped as she found herself in a magnificent room, lined with tiles and red carpet. Two long spiral staircases lead from one end of the room each. A huge chandalier hung from above her head and sparkled birghtly. Paintings lined the while here and there and Hinata forgot all her nerves and she watched the room in amazment.

She turned around to see who had opened the door and saw a beautiful woman in her early twenties smiling at her. Hinata gulped and walked up to her.

The woman, had gorgeous green eyes and dark raven hair upto her chin. A bang dropped right across her left eye making her more beautiful. She was dressed in a tight black skirt upto her knees that showed her amazing legs and a long full sleeved-white shirt that hugged her curves. Hinata felt intimidated.

The woman smiled and held out her hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Hinata nodded and the woman smiled.

"Alexa Chung. The host for this experiment." The woman explained and Hinata nodded along.

"Thank you for having me here..." Hinata mumbled shyly as she looked down onto the tiled floor. Alexa just grinned.

"You must be the shy one...I have to say Hinata dear, you are extremely beautiful." Hinaya blushed more.

"Okay now Hinata the left staircase leads to the girls rooms and the right to the boys. The door on your left is the banquet hall and the door on the right leads to the judgement room. You are the first here so I guess we have to wait for the others. Why dont you leave your bags here and come with me."

Alexa smiled as she lead Hinata to the judgement room. The room was lined with gold. Gold carpet. Gold-painted walls. A large window in the back with a beautiful scenery of the garden. Ten chairs with golden covers lined infront of the windows in a straight row and a podium to thier front, a little on the left side.

"This is amazing..." Alexa just laughed.

"Why dont you take a seat while we wait.." She nodded and took a seat on one of the golden-cover-ed-chairs.

Hinata wore tight black pants about 3/4 and a tight purple button-up shirt that showed her cleavage a little. Her hair was straightened and tied in a ponytail and and her eyes were lined with heavy eye-liner making them stand out. She wore purple sneakers as well completing the dress with a purple earnings and necklace.

After a while the door opened and two stunningly-beautiful boys around her age enetered the room. One blonde who looked a little younger then the other, a red head.

Alexa turned to them and smiled.

"Welcome to Vanity Lair." The red-head just Hn'ed and the blonde one smiled brightly. Hinata immediately liked him.

"Hi Im Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh yes. 16 right?" Naruto nodded happily, obviously excited.

"Excellent."

Naruto turned to Gaara who ignored everyone and took a seat two seats away from Hinata. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Thats Gaara. Not much of a talker though."

" your the two Americans I presume..." Naruto smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Thats right!" Alexa and Naruto turned to Hinata and the girl blushed as blue eyes focused on her.

"Oh Im so sorry i didnt notice you! Im Naruto!" Naruto apologized as he walked up to her. Hinata mumbled a "Hey"

Naruto grinned. "Whats your name?"

P

"H-Hinata Hyuuga....Im 17..." Naruto sat down beside her.

"Cool! Friends?" He held out a hand and she blushed before shaking it.

"Fr-riends.." Alexa smiled.

"Naruto, Hinata's a fellow contestant." Naruto grinned.

"May the best person win.. eh Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded. Even though she didnt have the guts to say it out loud, she thought his American accent was rather cute.

Naruto was wearing a black T-Shirt with an orange sweater on top of it with dark blue tight fitting jeans topped with blue sneakers and looked pretty gorgeous in Hinatas opinion.

_'Now i know why he was chosen by Alexa. He's beautiful. Inside and Outside.'_

_---_

Pretty soon the rest of the 7 contestants had arrived and had sat beside Hinata Gaara and Naruto. There was a blonde female, a pink-haired female and brunette Hinata noticed and her cousin, Neji, who she didnt think was going to be here, 2 raven-haired guys and a blue-haired one.

Neji looked smug as he examined everyone else, stopping on Naruto whom he took a seat beside. The pink-haired girl, Sakura had also tried to sit with Naruto but had failed to get either Hinata or Neji to get up. Angrily, she had stormed off and had taken a seat next to Gaara oblivious to the dark glares he was sending her.

One of the ravens, Sasuke Uchiha, was quiet and silent as she sat in a corner and has not even graced Alexa an answer like Gaara. This had Naruto put off. I mean who wants a bastard in a competition like this. Sure, Naruto found the pale raven attractive but still. Just like Neji, Sasuke had resorted to staring at Naruto subtely without his knowing finding the loud blonde interesting as he along with Hinata were the only ones who didnt come up to him and try to talk to him. Even Neji had tried to. ( He said that he just wanted to know his competition). But Neji nor Sasuke had come up to Naruto as well.

The blonde girl Ino, and the brunette Tenten had hit it off from the start and were chatting animatedly loudly in another corner and had even sat together. The guy besides them, the other raven, Shikamaru looked pretty bored and dead as Naruto and Hinata caught him trying to sleep in his chair but failing due to the loud atmosphere.

Lastly, the friendly looking Takao Kinomiya had sat besides Hinata and she found him similar to Naruto, friendly and caring. They had chatted for a while discussing thier viewes and opinions on the mansion and the people. Hinata didnt feel nervous around him, which was quite strange.

Alexa smiled and coughed catching everyones attention.

"Beautiful people. Welcome to Vanity Lair, your home for the next 10 weeks. The rules have been explained to you in your individual letters. Also, I would like to tell you that Each evening a banquet will be held in the banquet hall, the door on the left of the entrance. It is mandatory to attend that. I wish you all best of luck for the competition. But before I let you guys head to your rooms lets make a quick introduction."

( The order of people sitting was:

Shikamaru Tenten Ino Sakura Gaara Takao Hinata Naruto Neji and Sasuke)

"Sakura Haruno, Japanese, Age 18 a model in Elite model management." Sakura smirked produly and sneered at everyone else.

"Shikamaru Nara, assistant manager of a retail shop in Japan, Japanese and Age 19." Shikamaru yawned and Sakura and Ino scoffed at his occupation.

"Ino Yamanka, Age 17, currently a glamour model." Ino smiled brightly and nodded proudly.

"Tenten, Age 19, Student in Yale University." There was a murmur of approval from everyone else. Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered 'braniac' in her breathe.

"Gaara Sabaku, American, Age 16. Student in Bayville High, L.A" Sakura winked at Gaara and leaned towards him while he just glared at her.

"Takao Kinomiya, Japanese, Age 19. Works at a bar." Takao flashed them all a megawatt smile that could rival Naruto's.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Japanese, Age 17. Unemployed. Ex-heiress of Hyuuga Enterprises." Sakura examined her, causing poor Hinata to blush, and muttered 'Virgin Mary' out loud causing Ino and Tenten to burst out laughing. Alexa's smile faltered a little but she continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki, American, Age 16. Student at Bayville High, L.A" Naruto grinned proudly and Sakura leaned forward slightly and batted her eyelashes in his direction wich made him blush. Sakura smirked. _bingo._

"Neji Hyuuga, Japanese, Age 18. Heir to Hyuuga Enterprises." Neji smirked proudly and then continued to stare at Naruto, much to the blonds annoyance.

"Lastly, Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to Uchiha Enterprises, Age 18" Sasuke gave a curt nodd and leaned back in his chair ignoring everyone. Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Now that Introductions over please head upstairs to your rooms. Also, Naruto and Gaara since you are the youngest if you have any problem in the house, I'm always here okay?" Naruto and Gaara nodded.

"Be at the banquet hall tonight at 7. Tomorrow you all have your weekly experiment so head to the room in the top-most floor of the mansion. Furthur instructions await you there." With a last smile Alexa walked out and closed the doors.

The room burst in chatter.

Hinata and Takao headed out together to their rooms, Hinata saying goodbye to Naruto first. Gaara was quick to follow. Naruto was about to get up when Ino and Sakura surrounded him.

"Hey there Naruto-kun..." Sakura purred. Naruto tilted his head in confusion and blinked. The girls squealed at this.

"Hi! nice to meet you!"

"Naru-chan your American accent is soooo cute!" Naruto blushed at Ino's compliment.

"Thank's Ino...." Sakura turned to Ino.

"Hey slut back off of Naruto, he's not interested." Sakura growled. Ino flipped her hair.

"As if Bilboard-brow...you think he's interested in you?" Sakura replied with a 'duh'

"Obviously, I mean who would find a pig like you attractive?" Ino laughed.

"If I wasnt attractive then why am I here..?"

"They probably took pity on you...or must have been blinded by the sun..." Ino growled.

"Watch it forhead..."

"Or what?"

Sakura and Ino glared at each other, forgetting Naruto who slipped away quietely.

Naruto headed outisde and went over to his pile of suitcases. He took 2 in one hand and heaved them up the stairs slowly when someone came up to him and took both of his suitcases from his hands. Naruto frowned and looked up.

"What are you doing?" Neji smirked.

"Helping you."

"I dont need help. I can do it my self!" Naruto felt insulted.

"Looked like you did." Naruto frowned even more and Neji's smirk widened.

"Dont hurt yourself kid, Im doing you a favour. With that attitide you wont make any friends..."

Naruto mumbled a 'sorry'. "Neji. Neji Hyuuga."

"Hi! Nice to meet you...I'm..."

"Naruto Uzumaki...I know." Naruto smiled sheepishly as Neji headed up with his suitcases.

"Wheres your luggage?" Naruto asked as they reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the rooms.

"Downstairs."

"Oh..you should get them, I'll take it from here." Neji nodded and dropped the bags outside one of the rooms.

"Nice meeting you Naruto." With that he left. Naruto blinked.

"A little weird...but I guess no ones perfect," After shaking his head Naruto entered the room and walked inside.

The room was big and and almost everything was blue. The carpet was blue, the walls were painted off-white and were bare. Two or three cupboards hung around the room basically for the boys to put there clothes in. 4 beds were located in one corner each. ( The room had 4 corners). The covers were midnight blue and the sheets were white and silky. Naruto immediately spotted Gaara sitting on one bed and took the bed nearest to him, which was near the window.

The window had a beautiful scenery of the garden much to Naruto's enjoyment.

Naruto plopped down onto his bed, luggage forgotten besides the bed and turned to his bestfriend.

"Hey Gaara!"

"..."

"You left without me..."

"..."

"You promised that you would try to talk when we came here!" Naruto pouted.

"Havnt you made other friends yet Naruto?" Gaara asked, wishing that Naruto would bother someone else as Gaara was really sleepy.

"Well no...If you dont count Neji." Gaara perked up. Neji? A guy? He knew how guys looked at Naruto at their highschool and those wernt innocent looks.

But he wouldnt tell Naruto why the stared at him. He was too innocent for Gaara to corrupt him.

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yea! He carried my luggage up the stairs for me!" Gaara rasied his eyebrows.

"And you couldnt?"

"Well I was having some difficulty when he came over and took them from me without my permission..."

"Hn"

"Hey! What did we agree on when we came here!?" Naruto demanded. Gaara rolled his eyes.

Naruto pouted as he scuffled around his bag and took out a peice of paper and showed it to Gaara who rolled his eyes again.

On it was written.

" I, Gaara Sabaku, hereby promise Naruto Uzumaki, that I shall 'try' to refrain from saying monosyllabic words such as 'Hn' or 'Aa' "

"I didnt sign that."

"Yes you did."

"No. You forged that."

"Im not that big of a cheat."

Gaara gave him a are-you-kidding-me look. Naruto sighed.

"Sometimes i worrya bout you Gaara..."

"Hn. Now shut up and let me sleep." Naruto pouted as Gaara closed his eyes and went to sleep.

After unpacking Naruto headed out of his room. Takao and Shikamaru had joined their room while Neji and Sasuke took the other.

Naruto and Takao clicked on well. After leaving Hinata to her room Takao had come back and had spotted Naruto in the room and had went up to talk to him. Surprisingly, they fitted quite well with each other.

Both liked Ramen.

Both Loved Mangas

Both and best friends that didnt say anything but monosyllabic ahd told Naruto about his bestfriend Kai who was just like Gaara, if worse.

After chatting for a while during which they unpacked Takao had headed off to sleep and Shikamaru had immediately gone to sleep at arriving in the room. Rolling his eyes at Shikamaru Naruto stepped outside to crash into a hard body in the hallway and fall down.

"Oww..."

"Cant you watch were your going idiot!"

Naruto massaged his bum which had hit the floor hard as he stood up and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey are you saying it was my fault? Clearly you were the one who bumped into me jerk!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Get real and just say your sorry dobe."

Naruto frowned. "Who do you think you are you teme!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Are you deaf or something..T-E-M-E!" Naruto glared at the raven infront of him, his cheeks puffed out. He clearly didnt like this guy.

"Shut up idiot...your loud voice is giving me a headache."

Steam seemed to be coming out of the blond's ears.

"Whatever I'm out of here." With that he walked away. Naruto watched him leave and wondered.

"Wow..I scared him off...Didnt knew I had it in me..." Naruto wondered if his glare was truely deadly so he walked to the hallway mirror and glared at it hard,lines forming on his forhead due to immense concentration.

Someone walked past him and stopped.

Naruto turned around and blinked.

Tenten blinked.

Naruto blinked again.

Tenten coughed.

"Im just gonna take the other corridor to the bathroom..." With that she rushed away. Naruto sweat dropped.

He walked downstairs to explore the area and walked to the door infront of the entrance door. He knew the door on the left was the banquet hall and the right one was the judgement room. So the front door was left.

He opened it and found himself in a large garden filled with benches and picnic tables and chairs. Trees lined the room and hammocks were found in between them. Naruto saw Sakura beside one hammock to the left of the room applying nail-polish and reading some magazines. She looked up and waved at Naruto who grinned back at her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Naruto-kun! Want some accompany...?" Sakura made to get up but Naruto motioned for her to sit down.

"Oh no no...Im just going to bed so thought I'd take a tour before heading back..."

"Oh..." Sakura sounded dissapointed.

"See you at the banquet!" Naruto replied cheerfully as Sakura nodded. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right.

The door on the right lead to a room that Naruto described as the party room as it consisted of a large snooker tables, a cabinet full of alocholic drinks and beverages, a loud music system and stereos and some coloured sofas to lounge upon.

The door to the left lead to a spacious kitche, decked in brown tiles and light brown-yellow wall paper. There was a large dining table in the centre with 12 chairs around it. A large fridge, with a stove, dishwasher, trash compactor, a microwave and a coffeemaker on a table were present there. Some cereals were spread onto the table and Naruto saw Hinata quietely eating away on Cheerios.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed slightly. "Do you...um...want..some cereal?" She offered.

"No thanks...Im just heading back to bed so thought I'd look around." Hinata nodded a little crestfallen. Naruto frowned. First Sakura then Hinata? With a smile Naruto walked out leaving a blushing Hinata in his wake.

As he walked up the stairs, he again bumped into someone who also was trying to come down. Naruto was about to fall backwards when someone caught him by the wasit and pulled him backwards.

Naruto sighed in relief and looked up. His grateful smile turned to an angry frown and...

"You! Teme!"

"Yes dobe..."

"You havent apologized for before!" Naruto puffed his cheeks out and Sasuke couldnt help but think he looked really cute.

"Dream on." He rolled his eyes in typical Uchiha manner.

"Your such a jerk!"

"And your a dobe. But we cant help it can we?" Sasuke smirked.

"Dont call me that! I'll show you when I win this competition!"

"Sure."

"Hey! Dont mock me!"

"Im not. Im merely stating the truth."

"You think i cant win teme?!" Naruto demanded, trying to remain calm. This guy kept getting under his skin.

Sasuke looked him up and down.

"Hn."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Hn."

"Is that Hn a Im-threatened-by-Naruto's-looks' Hn?"

"Aa."

"Stop that!"

"Hm."

"Teme!"

"Yes?"

"Aarghh! You and Gaara will be the death of me!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke stared at Sabaku? What relation does he have with Naruto? Sasuke didnt like this one bit.

"Why cant you be nice like Hinata or even Neji!?"

"Hyuuga? Youve met him?"

"Yea...he was nice enough to take my luggage up the stairs for me."

"What. Too weak to do it yourself dobe?"

"Its not like i asked him to do it!"

"Whatever." With that Sasuke walked away and went downstairs. Naruto frowned.

"Were not done until you apologize!"

"Go to your room dobe. Your hoping for the impossible."

Naruto pouted.

"See you this evening ."

Naruto stormed off to his room and Sasuke watched him go, his eyes lingering on his butt.

He shook his head. Sasuke focus. Your mission here is to win and show everyone that Uchihas are the best. No distractions.

He walked into the garden but regretted it immediately.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched out loud making Sasuke's ears wince in pain.

Dammit.

---

At around 7 o'clock everyone was seated in there seats and busy in eating their dinner. The room was large and spacious with a dark maroon carpet and white walls with very few light bulbs. The room was really dark except for some candles on the table and the large chandalier. The table was long and wide made of polished wood. 12 chairs lined the long table and looked just as expensive as the rest of the furniture. Dishes lined the table making Naruto's mouth water as he entered the room. A large plasma screen on the wall ahead of the table so that everyone had the perfect view. All in all, the room was beautiful.

Naruto wore a dark maroon button up shirt and some tight black slacks with some black dress had even tried to comb his unruly hair and they looked slightly tamer. All in all, he had been getting several looks.

Sakura and Ino had coincidently worn the same strapless and dark red top with a tight blue skirt that reached upto their knees. They were horrified to see each other and demanded the other to change their clothes. The rest had gotten a laugh at this. Ino had all her hair pulled into a bun with one strand hanging towards the left of her face. Sakura had straightened her hair and had left them open. Both of them looked gorgeous.

Hinata had tied her blue hair into a pony tail and wore a dark blue halter top that matched her hair and wore tight black 3/4 jeans again with blue sandals. Her cleavage was showing even more and the boys noticed that she had quite big boobs, not as big as Ino due to her boob job, but big none the less. Sakura was not pleased.

Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt with black slacks. He had pulled this simple look as quite sexy and Sakura and Ino, A.K.A the banshees as the lairmates dubbed them, couldnt stop drooling.

Neji had tied his hair with a ponytail as usual and had worn dark green button-up shirt with a black jacket and some jeans. He looked quite smug with his appearence and had every right too himself.

Takao had taken off his cap but wore a red snow cap instead and wore a dark-red T-Shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked the least formal out of all the them but didnt look too bad. The lairmates could now see why Alexa chose him for this competition.

Gaara had worn a red T-Shirt with black leather pants with some black boots and couldnt care less about the comments headed his way due to his pants.

Tenten had let her hair down and had tied them in two ponytails. She wore a dark brown t-shirt that ended up to her waist showing her bellybutton pericing which caught everyone's attention. She wore a jean skirt as well showing off her legs.

Lastly, Shikamaru had came in some black dress pants and a white button-up-shirt and was busy sleeping to notice Ino spare him a glance or two.

After dinner, everyone headed back to their rooms. Naruto being the last who had to be dragged out of his chair by Gaara as he couldnt stop eating. Sasuke noticed this and grew more curious and annoyed and Gaara and Naruto's relation ship. He too headed back to his room with Neji.

--

**In Sakura Ino Hinata and Tenten's Room**

Ino and Sakura were busy fighting on their dress while Tenten and Hinata chatted away on Hinata's bed. It seemed that Tenten wasnt as bad as Hinata made her out to be when she saw her talking to Ino earlier. Tenten informed her that she was nervous on not having anyone to talk to so when Ino came to talk to her she immediately retaliated and tried to make friends with her.

Now, since she found Hinaya, she didnt seem interested in Ino anymore.

"So Tenten-chan...who do you think is competition?"

"Hmm..." Tenten scratched her chin, deep in thought.

"That Uchiha fellow, I'll give him a 10/10 for looks....Naruto also gets a 10 from me...both are hot...im kinda worried..." Hinata reassured her.

"Youve got a great personality and that makes you very much attractive."

"What about you Hianta...who do you think is the least competition?"

"Um....dont tell anyone this....but I think Sakura is not any competition.." Tenten gave her a 'realllly' look and wanted to inquire more.

"Have you seen her without makeup...I was here when she was getting ready..." Hinata shuddered. Tenten giggled.

"That bad?"

"Oh yea....that girl wears a lot of makeup..." Hinata and Tenten burst into giggles.

---

**Day 2 - New Arrivals**

"Here comes the three new arrivals that attempt to enter the lair..." Alexa narrated as Naruto and the lairmates took their places in the judgement room.

"Kiba Inuzaka. Age 16. Kiba is an underwear model in Japan. He calls himself as daring and funny. Lets see if the lairmates find his daring personality attractive or not."

"Rock Lee. Age 16. World Famous Olympic champion in the field of track. He regards himself as youthful and being beautiful on the inside."

"Choji Akimichi. Age 20. Choji is a chef at a famous resteraunt in Japan. He was fired after consistantly eating the food made by the other chefs and his own creations, and not having anything to serve the customers".

All three walked up to Alexa in the entrance outside the doors to the Judgement room.

"Hello and welcome to the lair! How are you feeling?"

"Well..." Kiba grinned.."Kinda nervous...but excited as well..."

"Im kinda hungry...but also anxious!" Choji piped in.

"Im bursting with youth and want the youthful people to see it as well so i am very impatient! Yosh!"

Alexa sweat-dropped. "Thats...nice Lee." She turned to all three of them.

"Behind these doors are the current 10 beautiful people who will judge you on first impressions after which one of you must leave." Kiba Choji and Lee nodded and walked in.

The doors opened and all three walked in and stand infront of Naruto and the gang. Naruto flashes them a smile.

Kiba is how average height of about 5'8 with dark brown messy hair. He is tanned and has dark brown, choclatey eyes. he is muscular as well. He's dressed in dark brown jeans and a white Tee with a brown jacket. Sakura eyes him over and murmurs something to Hinata and Ino.

Sasuke and Gaara just look at him with boredome and yawn. He flashes them a toothy grin.

Choji is short around 5'3 and exremeley fat with orange hair and black eyes. He's dressed in an orange shirt and blue shorts. He has a bag of chips in his hands and is eating away happily.

Sakura and Ino scoff at him while Naruto grins at him, amused.

Lee is in a green spandex. He has thick eyebrows and large blacks. His hair is cut in a bowl-like-shape and he is standing in a good-guy pose. He is giving a toothy smile, his teeth shining brightly and giving a PING sort of noice. Sakura looks horrified and Takao and Naruto try to hide a laugh.

Alexa smiles.

"Beautiful people based purely on first impressions you must decide who is the least attractive. However you gage in attractivness is entirely up to you. But first you may ask these people questions. Sasuke you first."

"My question is for Choji. Would you choose to stay here if we force you to go on a diet consisting of only vegetables?"

"No way!" Choji mumbled between bites.

Alexa turns to Takao. "Takao?"

"My Question is for Kiba. Do you like video games?"

"Yea! Who doesnt!" Kiba grinned.

_I like him. _Naruto and Takao think.

" Ino...any question?"

Ino nodded. "Yes, my question is for Lee. Do you always dress up so....eccentric?"

Lee nodded. "Yes! Yosh! This costume helps me bring out my youthful-ness! You my fair maiden, Are bursting with youth! Choose me and we can practice our good guy poses together!" He smiled again and sent another PING.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay Kiba Choji and Lee if you will please step outside with me as they make their decision"

---

"Okay guys...whos in?" Tenten asks.

"I dont like Kiba...he looks like a dog...and a major slob..." Ino scrunched up her nose.

"I think hes cool! I want him in!" Naruto puts in.

"I feel the same way!" Ino agreed. Everyone but Naruto looks at her weirdly.

"I think Kiba's okay....Lee and Choji....I dont know..." Hinata stated timidly.

"Ugh...dont get me started on Lee...I felt like i was going to vomit..." Sakura gagged.

"So its either Choji or Lee that has to go. Lets vote on who should go." Naruto suggests. The others nodd.

"Lee." (Sakura)

"Choji" (Sasuke)

"Choji" (Neji)

"Lee" (Naruto)

"Lee" (Ino)

"Choji" (Tenten)

"Lee" (Shikamaru)

"Lee" (Takao)

"Umm....Choji.." (Hinata)

"Gaara?" Naruto turns to the silent red-head.

"..." Everyone sweatdrops.

Naruto sighs. "Gaara say 'Aa' if you want Choji to go and 'Hn' if you want Lee to go." Everyone sweat-drops again.

"Aa."

"So Choji it is!"

"So 5 votes for Choji and 5 for Lee...." Naruto deadpans.

"We have to decide!"

"Okay we got it!" They all agreed.

---

Alexa with Kiba Choji and Lee step in.

"Okay beautiful people its time to tell us who you find the least attractive. The person must leave immediately. Naruto..Have the group reached a decision?"

"Yes Alexa...we have..." Naruto gulped, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"The person we choose doesnt seem as attractive physically as well as personality wise." Kiba Choji and Lee gulped.

"The person we choose is....Choji." Choji shrugs, still eating away.

"Im sorry Choji you have to leave immediately." Alexa asks Choji who walks out.

"Okay beautiful people make Kiba and Lee welcome." With that Alexa walks out.

Naruto Takao and Tenten stand up and give them a group hug and the rest join in except for Shikamaru Neji Sasuke and Gaara.

Shikamaru says its too "troublesome."

Sasuke doesnt like Naruto hugging Kiba. He gets a bad vibe from him so is sulking.

Gaara couldnt care less until they hurt Naruto. So he chose to quietely observe from afar.

And Neji didnt want to get up.

---

"Okay Dogboy this is your room... your sharing it with teme and Neji..." Naruto showed Kiba and Lee their room. Lee was bursting with youth that he decided to thank everyone for letting him in by running 40 laps around the garden.

No one cared the least.

"Wow...sweet...thanks for showing me around kid.." Kiba grinned at Narutos cute pout at being called kid. The kid really was gorgeous and he was the first one Kiba noticed in the Judgement room.

"Im as old as you dog breathe!"

"Hey relax shorty! Im just kidding. Besides you dont look 16. Your too short." Kiba smirked.

"Im not short! Im just vertically challenged!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Hey dog breathe...dont get under teme's skin...he can be a real jerk sometimes.." Naruto warned him.

"You mean Sasuke right?" Naruto noded.

Kiba suddenly had an idea.

"Narto have we got honey in the fridge?"

Naruto nodded.

"Whipped Cream?"

Nodd.

"Eggs?"

Another nodd.

"Milk?"

Nodd and finally Naruto caught up and grinned devilishly.

"I like the way you think dog breathe."

"Naruto...this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

With that they both rushed to the fridge.

In less then an hour, they had covered Sasuke's sheets with honey and filled is pillow with eggs and whipped cream. They had filled his slippers with milk and had spread eggs all over the bed, hidden under the covers. Kiba suddenly worried that this might effect his chances of staying here. He HAS to impress the lairmates to make sure they give him high marks. This didnt look too attractive.

"Naruto...Im having second thoughts..."

"Dont worry Kiba. This IS a competition. Besides Sasuke has been really mean with Sakura-chan and a real teme with me."

"Game on Uchiha. I'll show you what you've gotten yourself into when you didnt apologize to Naruto Uzumaki and didnt think him as competition and mocked him!" He laughed evilly and Kiba stepped away silently.

---

Later that night...

"DOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto and Kiba's laughter could be heard a mile away.

---

**Day 3 - Experiment Day - Experiment 1 - How good looking are you?**

"Guys! Experiment time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto called out as him and Lee raced to the top of the floor. It was 9 am and everyone else was still asleep.

(After 30 minutes everyone was up in the top floor after much convincing by Naruto to get up. Actually he just dumped cold water all over them, nothing else. Clever ne? Apparently not to everyone else who were glaring at Naruto. Even Sakura and Ino.)

They all walked in the last room in the top floor which was covered in white completely. There were mirrors lining the wall and a table infront of the room which held several hand held mirrors and make up kits. Several hair bands and hairnets were also present.

Naruto stepped forward to read a message behind a glass box fixed in the wall near the door.

**EXPERIMENTS**

**Each experimemnt relates to one aspect of attractiveness. We want to see your veiws on each aspect.**

**Experiement 1 - How good looking are you?**

_Please take off all make up and accessories and tie your hair back with hairnets and hairbands. After doing this, head into the door infront of you to get your picture taken by a photographer there. This will show of scientifically good looking are you. Judging by your left side and your right side, Your nose, jaw, eyes, etc. Please step in one by one._

"I WILL NOT TAKE OFF MY MAKE-UP!" Sakura wailed.

"See...what did i tell you..." Hinata whispered to Tenten who nodded.

Soon all boys had tied there hair back and had put on hairnets. One by the one they each took their pictures. The girls followed pursuit after taking off their make up though Sakura took a long time to convince.

The paper behind the glass box told them that the results would be shown at tomorrows evening banquet.

"So that's what the plasma tv is for..." Kiba mused as they all walked out, ready to go to bed again. Well everyone but Naruto and Lee.

---

**Day 4 - Experiment Results.**

The hall was bustling with excitement as everyone entered and took their places. Sakura seemed to be real nervous at the outcome of her picture and what Naruto and Sasuke thought of her. Naruto assured her that she was beautiful and he would always think that. That cheered her up a little.

Ino was just as nervous along with Hinata and surprisingly Neji, who was proud of his physical features and wanted to know if he was scientifically good looking or not.

Soon everyone quietened down as the plasma screen lighted up and a red screen popped up.

Naruto's name came first and everyone started cheering Naruto has his face came on. If Sasuke had any doubts that Naruto wasnt good looking then they were all removed as Naruto scored a 98% at being scientifically good looking. Naruto looked releived.

Next up was Shikamaru who scored a 89% being the second most good looking male in the house. His nose was a little crooked making him loose points. His left eye was also a little higher.

Next was Sasuke who scored an impressive 88%. His jaw was slightly uneven but also his left side was slightly feminine much to his embarrasment.

Gaara came 4th with a score of 81% as his left eye was higher then his right and his nose was too small and he had almost no eyebrows. Gaara couldnt care less.

It was between Neji and Takao on who was the least good looking and Takao came 5th with a score of 79% as his eyes were too big and wide and his nose was too small.

Neji was devasted as he came 6th with a score of 30% being the lowest altogether of girls and boys combined.

Being totally dependent on his physical appearence, it came as a big shock to him and he felt like throwing up so dashed to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked behind his back.

Serves Hyuuga right.

It was the girls turn on the experiment results and the girls held their breathe as they waited for the first picture to come up.

Hinata was the first with a score of 85%. Her eyes were too translucent. Her nose was slighlty towards the right and she had a tiny scar on her left cheek that was barely visible under the makeup.

Ino was second with a score of 70%. She was devasted and started wailing out loud. Her face was too on the porky side and her cheeks were massively chubby then normal.

Tenten was okay with her score of 67% but Sakura was much worse with a score of 32% as her immage popped up.

She had a large scar on her left cheek. There were many sun-burned patches on her face and some spots under her eyes. She felt so embarrased.

Kiba grinned and raised his wine glass to make a toast.

"A Toast to Naruto and Hinata for being the most scientifically good looking people in the house! Cheers!"

Everyone but Ino Sakura Gaara and Sasuke said "Cheers" and gulped down thier drinks.

---

As Naruto laid down on his bed later that night he felt weird as he felt something squishy underneathe. He heard something crack and got up. His Tee-shirt felt wet. He turned on the lights and cursed out loud.

"Aww man...."

His sheets matress and foam were lined with millions of eggs, honey, mustard, marmalade, jelly, whipped cream, butter, oil and apple juice. A note was attached to his covers. He read it.

_If you wanna play it this way bring it on. I can be ten times worse then you and Kiba combined._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_(Sleep well Dobe.)_

_P.S I dont think you can remove all those stains and smell that quickly. Tough luck. Your gonna have to sleep in the girls room. I think Sakura and Ino's room have a spare bed._

Naruto blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then...

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh its on.

---

**Day 5 - Judgement Day**

Alexa walked into the Judgement room with Kiba and Lee to meet Naruto and the Gang already sitting there.

"Beautiful people earlier today you chose Lee and Kiba to live with you." Everyone nodded. "Before we start with the elimination....Kiba why do you think you belong here?"

Kiba grinned.

"I think im attractive and I bring something fun and excitement to this house and i feel as if we belong here." Naruto grinned.

"Lee..why do you belong here?"

"Because Im Youthful! YOSH!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Thats nice Lee. Okay, Beautiful people after spending 2 days with Kiba and Lee you must mark them out of 10 on how attractive you think they are. However you engage in attractiveness is entirely up to you. Please hold up your score for Kiba."

The 10 people hold up gold numbers indicating Kibas rating.

Ino = 6/10

Naruto = 10/10

Gaara = 5/10

Hinata = 9/10

Sasuke = 2/10

Takao = 8/10

Shikamaru = 7/10

Sakura = 2/10

Tenten = 7/10

Neji = 6/10

"Kiba...you score 62/100" Kiba nodded.

"Beautiful people please hold up your score for Lee."

They hold up their scores.

Ino = 1/10

Naruto = 8/10

Gaara = 6/10

Hinata = 8/10

Sasuke = 1/10

Takao = 5/10

Shikamaru = 4/10

Sakura = 1/10

Tenten = 2/10

Neji = 1/10

"Lee you scored 37/100. You scored less then Kiba so please leave the lair." Lee sighed and left the room. Kiba gave a sigh of relief and gave a huge grin to Naruto who gave him the most marks and Sasuke who gave him the least,knowing why.

Alexa turns to Kiba.

"Okay as you know there can be only 10 beautiful people. Before arriving here, you ranked each contestant on a scale of 1 to 10 on how attractive they being least attractive and 10 being the most. You voted Naruto the most attractive." Naruto smiled brightly but Neji Sasuke and Gaara along with Ino and Sakura glared. Kiba just chuckled.

"You voted Sakura the least attractive." Sakura fumed. "Tell us Kiba..." Alexa continues.." Who do you find the least attractive and will replace?"

Kiba sighed.

"I have chosen the person. They are not as beautiful as the rest, inside and outside and I feel that they didnt really give me a chance."

They all held their breathe.

"Ive chosen to replace Sakura Haruno."

"WHATTTT!" Sakura wailed while everyone quietened.

"Im sorry Sakura but you have to leave." Alexa asked Sakura.

"Youve made the wrong choice dog boy!" With that she stormed off.

As soon as she left everyone started cheering apart from Naruto.

"Thank God she left!" Ino sighed in relief. Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"She wasnt that baddd...." Naruto just couldnt bad mouth anyone.

"Typical Naruto..." They all mumbled.

"Finally. Her constant wailing made me want to gauge my own eyes out." Neji mumbled.

"Beautiful people please make Kiba welcome." They all jumped out of their chairs and hugged him apart from Sasuke Neji and Gaara who just nodded at him.

Shikamaru just yawned.

They all sweat dropped.

Alexa smiled and headed outside to see Sakura outside with her bags.

"Oh Sakura. Your leaving." Sakura scoffed.

"Obviously."

"So did you learn anything from the exerience?"

"Yes. Never take off my makeup." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Alexa laughed.

"So who do you think is the most attractive?"

"I think Naruto-kun is the most attractive. He's got the looks and the personality. Either him or Sasuke-kun but Sasuke-kun is so quiet. He doesnt talk much." Sakura frowned.

"Well I wish you the best of luck...get home safely." Sakura nodded.

Alexa smiled and headed inside.

"Week 1 Over." She closed the door.

---

_10 people now:_

Naruto

Gaara

Hinata

Ino

Sasuke

Neji

Tenten

Shikamaru

Takao

**Kiba**

**---**

**vote!**

**WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN THE SHOW?**

**1. Naruto**

**2. Sasuke**

**3. Hinata**

**4. Gaara**

**5. Ino**

**6. Neji**

**7. Shikamaru**

**8. Takao**

**9. Tenten**

**10. Kiba.**

**IF YOU WANT ANY SIDE-PAIRINGS PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONES.**

**(HAVE PS I HAVE WRITTEN ALL THE CHAPTERS RELATED TO CONTEST ROUGHLY NOT THE ROMANCE PART BUT I SOME IDEAS. JUST BE AWARE THAT NO CONTESTANT IS SAFE. EVEN NARUTO AND SASUKE)**

**Some new arrivals can think that narutos personality is too fake or his voice is too loud to be attractive.**

**Soome new arrivals can think that sasuke is such a moody person that he is ugly on the inside.**

**Some new arrivals can eliminate Gaara or Neji for being too smug or quiet (in gaaras case)**

**Some new arrivals can think Hinatas not confident enough.**

**ANYONE CAN LEAVE.**


End file.
